Efímero
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Viñeta Todomomo: Con un amor que no pueden seguir manteniendo en las sombras y una guerra aproximándose a lo lejos, Shoto decide hacer un trato con su padre Endeavor y salvar a su adorada Momo, dejandole una promesa que trascienda durante años.


.

 **Efímero**

.

.

Los sonoros sonidos de las flautas apaciguando a los guerreros nerviosos por la guerra. El eco progresivo de las lanzas golpeando el concreto, los escudos chocando para la guerra y el posterior deceso que nos esperara en las afueras de los muros del castillo.

Escuchar las ilusiones y el valor emergiendo de los guerreros me causaba culpa, ellos no iban a batallar, iban a morir. Nuestro último suspiro seria usado como distracción, ya todo estaba preparado.

El granito, en épocas de abundancia, había sido muy útil para construir pasadizos subterráneos. El escape más idóneo para los pueblerinos y aquellos ligados a la cúpula eclesiástica.

Fije mis ojos en mi padre, el rey, un hombre de cuerpo robusto y mal genio. Su sonrisa arrogante me decía más de lo que quería aceptar ´´morirás y lo sabes´´, lo sentía decirme en medio de mis pensamientos.

Mis intentos por buscar su aprobación habían fallado estrepitosamente una y mil veces, yo era un arma para la guerra, a eso se debía mi entrenamiento, mi nacimiento fue planeado. No tenía una razón de existir más que esta y como el idiota que era, acepte ese destino sin negarme.

El sonido melifluo del cantar de las mujeres, que dejaban hijos y esposos a merced de la muerte, dando sus bendiciones en medio del melodioso sonar de las flautas. Soltaban un deseo casi imposible, que muchos sabían, no podría cumplirse.

―Shoto―murmuro una mujer a mi lado.

Morena de ojos cálidos, blanca tez y temblorosos hombros. Pertenecía a la servidumbre del castillo. Yaoyorozu Momo, una sola vez había tenido la oportunidad de llamarla por su nombre… y me arrepentía de no haberlo dicho antes.

Ella era mi deseo más egoísta que hubiese podido tener.

A mis espaldas, escuche el refunfuñar de mi prometida, otro producto de los caprichos de mi padre. Solía decirme que deseaba herederos fuertes y capaces, herederos que solo yo podría darle.

Pero algo salió mal. Desde mis años de juventud me había enamorado de esa dulce mujer que rogaba con la mirada el detenerme.

―Shoto-san, no debería ir―pidió sujetando parte de mi armadura― usted no regresara―suplico con preocupación.

´´Ay, Momo´´. Suspire mirando el cielo. El regocijo de las aves y el brillar del sol, parecían darnos energías para enfrentar nuestra muerte, aunque yo necesitaba mucho más que ello.

―Momo―tome su mano entrelazando los dedos fijándome que nadie más observe ese pequeño tacto de afecto―lo que te dije anoche es verdad―le sonreí apaciguando su pesar―pero desobedecerle es algo que no hare jamás―levante sus dedos besando con sutileza el dorso de su mano―solo puedo desear que seas muy feliz― sus labios se apretaron en un intento de retener sus lágrimas, pero sus ojos ya se veían empañados por ella.

Lamento no poder abrazarte y besarte como lo haría en la comodidad del silencio, alejados de todos aquellos ojos curiosos. Pero sabes que hacer un acto de esa índole delante de su majestad, mi ostentoso padre, pondría en peligro tu vida. Espero que tomes este leve tacto como la despedida más gratificante que tu amante puede brindarte.

Un ´´lo hare´´ de su parte basto para que avanzara junto a mis soldados mientras las puertas de hierro rechinaban en un esfuerzo por abrirse de par en par. No me arrepiento de nada, Momo. Te conocí, te amé y te lo exprese de todas las formas posibles.

Creo que nadie me dirá que fue una mentira desleal el no aclarar que mis deseos por ir a la guerra no son por seguir las órdenes de mi padre. Momo, lo hago por ti. Esta locura asegurara tu futuro, te mantendrá con vida. Sé que es imposible creer en su majestad, pero él me dio su palabra y mal o bien el honor nos rige.

Caminando al frente de la línea enemiga, veo la multitud y el armamento ostentoso que poseen, sabía que esto no acabaría bien, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

El grito de guerra se dio.

''Nos veremos en otra vida, Momo´´


End file.
